marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 18
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Named species impersonated by Raksor: ** ** Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * * All-Terrain Survival Suit * Uni-Beam Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The sequence where Raksor and Bel-Dann encounter Wolverine is taken form the pages of where the X-Men were battling the Imperial Guard to determine the fate of the Phoenix. While Raksor and Bel-Dann were fighting below the Earth, the Phoenix chose her own fate, realizing that she was a threat to the universe, and committed suicide. Based on the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 about a year (in Marvel time) had passed between that story and this. X-Men #137 was published in 1980 and Fantastic Four Annual #18 was published in 1984. As specifies, the Sliding Timescale states that for every four years of publications one year of Marvel time elapses. * When the Supreme Intelligence and R'Klll appear before Raksor and Bel-Dann, it is prior to the destruction of the Skrull homeworld in . From this point in time, the Supreme Intelligence was last seen in when Captain Marvel died, and R'Klll was last seen during the Trial of the Phoenix in the aforementioned . The Supreme Intelligence is next seen trying to ferret out a spy within the Kree empire in , while this is R'Klll's last appearance before her death in . * The Watcher appears here between where he observes an alternate universe and where he recounts the origin of the Bird People. * Between the time that Raksor and Bel-Dann first started to battle, the Inhumans were moved to the Blue Area of the Moon, as seen in . * The Fantastic Four appear here following appearances in other issues: ** Reed and She-Hulk were last seen in where they assist the Avengers in their battle against Arnim Zola. ** Sue was last seen in where she was recovering from having a miscarriage. ** Johnny was last seen in where he joins a group of heroes stopping the Hulk's latest rampage, which ends in Doctor Strange banishing the Hulk to the Crossroads dimension. * The members of the Inhuman royal family were also last seen in a number of publications they are: ** Black Bolt, Medusa, Gorgon, Karnak and Triton were all last seen in when they enlisted the aid of Dazzler to help defend Attilan from Moonstone and Blackout. ** Crystal and Luna were last seen in shortly after the Avengers went missing during the Secret Wars. ** Lockjaw was last seen in when he teleported Quicksilver to Earth to spend time with the terminally ill Bova. This was also Quicksilvers last chronological appearance. * Johnny briefly mentions why the Thing is absent from the group. Following the events of , the Thing decided to stay on Battleworld where he remains from - . He was replaced on the team by She-Hulk who officially joined the group in . * She-Hulk mentions her last visit to Attilan, which occurred while she was still a member of the Avengers back in . At the time the group was sent to the moon by the United States government on a good will mission/threat assessment. The Avengers exposed yet another scheme by Maximus to start a war between humans and Inhumans. * Reed wonders if Johnny's lack of interest in an Inhuman woman is because he is reflecting on his past relationship with Crystal. This is yet another reference to the fact that Johnny dated Crystal from - . It ended when the pollution of the outside world forced Crystal to return to Attilan -- which was located in the Himalayan Mountains at the time. During her time back home she met and fell in love with Quicksilver as seen in - . Crystal and Pietro later got married in . However this is not why Johnny is uninterested, in reality he is falling in love with the woman he thinks is Alicia Masters as becomes evident in . In reality this is not Alicia by Lyja a Skrull spy sent to infiltrate the Fantastic Four as revealed in . * The narrative refers to Quicksilver as a mutant in this story. However at this time everyone -- including Quicksilver himself -- believed him to be a mutant. However this is not true, and is a deception. As revealed in , Pietro was experimented upon by the High Evolutionary as a young child. In order to cover up his experiments, he made it so that whenever Quicksilver's DNA was examined it would appear as though he was a mutant. * Quicksilver mentions how he does not feel as though he belongs among the Inhumans. These feelings are a hint at the fact that Maximus is slowly trying to drive Quicksilver insane as revealed in . * Reed recalls how Crystal's wedding was less elaborate and private affair compared to this one. Crystal and Quicksilver were married in . * This story identifies the Inhumans language as Tilan. * Following the end of this story the fate of the Kree-Skrull empires as as follows: ** This victory does little to resolve the Kree-Skrull conflict as the Skrulls homeworld was destroyed in . Further the Skrulls lose their ability to shape-shift as seen in / . when this becomes common knowledge it resumes Kree/Skrull hostilities as seen in - . ** Raksor is involved in the events of where the Skrulls lose their shape-shifting abilities for a time. The Skrulls begin regaining this ability again in . ** Bel-Dann was is next seen back among his people in * Following the events of this story the members of the Inhuman Royal Family are next seen in: ** Black Bolt is next seen among the Illuminati in where they help Iron Man in his private battle with the Pride. ** Lockjaw is next seen in alongside Quikcsilver following the death of Bova. ** Crystal and Luna are next seen in when Crystal travels to Earth to celebrate Thanksgiving with her sister-in-law the Scarlet Witch and her husband the Vision. ** Medusa, Gorgon, Karnak, and Triton are next seen in when Crystal's affair with Norm Webster comes to light. * The members of the Fantastic Four are next seen in: ** Reed appears in Where he and Sue are pulled forward in time to Earth-60166 by their 60166 counterparts who are celebrating their 40th wedding anniversary. Reed is returned moments later with no memory of the encounter. ** Sue is next seen in taking Franklin to the park. These events are viewed by Sue's future self. ** She-Hulk is next seen in - where she and the Avengers clash with the Eternals. ** Johnny is next seen in - when the Fantastic Four battle Terminus. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Thanksgiving